A Thought of Love
by Airkid
Summary: Sora is living in the city and dreams of playing pro soccer, even though she is greatly discouraged. Taichi is staying at his Grandfather's until his parents settle down after the divorce. The two meet, and life chanfges for both occur. Taiora.
1. The Beginning of Love

**Ok, my first Digimon fic. Its a Taiora. I hate Sorato, no offense meant to Sorato fans. Anway, here it goes. Its probably going to be a bit cheesy but oh well. Thanks for reading!**

_It all started when I noticed his eyes. Such beautiful chocolate brown eyes. I thought I could just keep staring into them for days. the time went by, and the memory of the eyes still haunted me. But then I saw him again, and this time, it was his hair that spooked me. It was so... soft looking. I wanted to run my fingers through it all day. Te memory of the has coursed through my mind all the time. Then, he reappeared, I don't know why, but this time his smile flashed at me. Blinding brilliant teeth shone at me. I wanted to have that smile greet me everyday. But the smile went away a long with the rest of him. The lass time I saw him though, the eyes were dull and dead. The hair had lost its sheen and looked dirty. The smile had disappeared altogether, and left in its place a still face, when it wasn't frowning. What had happened? I asked my self day after day, even after he had left, but I got no reply. No answer in return. What had happened to my prince charming? The one special person I longed to see and be with every second of the day? He had vanished with the wind. _

_- A Thought of Love by Sora Takenouchi_

The orange hair girl ran down the steps from her apartment. She knew that it was pouring rain outside and that she had forgotten to bring a rain jacket but she didn't care. It was here, it was finally here. She ran down the street getting soaked in the process. Finally she arrived at a big white building. It had a green sign that look slightly worn out, you could barely make out the word soccer, and the wooden soccer ball on the sign had long since fallen off. To Sora this place was the greatest in the world. She rushed into the store. The old man behind the counter had to be more than 60. He wore half framed spectacles and his white hair was neatly trimmed. He had a brown sweater vest on over a tan long sleeve shirt. His red bowtie was starting to fade just like the sign. His crinkling blue eyes smiled though.

"Mr. Jones, please, is it hear?" She gasped. He smiled, but then frowned.

"Sora your soaking wet. You know better than to go out with no jacket on. You'll catch death of cold!" Sora smiled in spite of the nagging. Same old Mr. Jones, customer's health first, then business. The old man would never get any money this way, but he would get devoted shoppers like Sora herself.

"I'm fine really. Just please tell me, did it come?" her orange brown eyes were eager as she gazed on at Mr. Jones, who smiled even wider.

"Yes Sora, it came..." Sora squealed with delight, something she had never done before. "Taichi?" Taichi? Who was that...? "Taichi please get the newly arrived package!" Sora heard a male's voice reply.

"Yes Grandfather." Sora looked puzzled.

"Umm Mr. Jones. Please tell me, who is Taichi?" Mr. Jones blinked.

"Oh yes Sora, I forgot to tell you. My grandson is staying in town for a month or two. Some issues came up at home. He'll be helping around the story. He also has a great love of soccer so I'm sure you two will get along very well..." He stopped when he saw the package being brought out.

"Here it is grandfather. Oh..." he stopped when he saw Sora. He had wild brown hair that flew out in all directions, and his chocolate eyes seemed so deep and alive and bright. He flashed a brilliant smile and offered Sora his hand.

"Hello. I'm Taichi Kamiya and I'm staying with Grandfather Jones. He's my grandfather on my mother's side. You are?" Sora gave her his hand, which he slightly held up to his mouth.

"Sora Takenouchi. I live in the apartment down the street." Now Taichi kissed her hand.

"Pleased to meet you. Here is the package, I'm heading into the back now." and he left. Sora felt slightly at awe around him/

"Mr. Jones, Taichi is how old?" Mr. Jones thought for a second.

"The boy has gotten so big, let me see, I think he is in the 10th grade. Yes, that would make him what, 16 years old?" Sora was 15 but in the same grade.

"Wow, well I'll go now..." Mr. Jones stopped her.  
"Stay Sora you know I always like to see the look of happiness on your face!" Sora laughed, and opened the package. Inside was an official league soccer ball, signed by all the players on the Liverpool team. She also had an official signed jersey now too. She had been waiting for so long. This was her third signed ball and jersey. She worked hard for each. She also had a Real Madrid and a one solely by Beckham.

"It's wonderful Mr. Jones! I love it!" she said, she was about out to leave the shop again when Mr. Jones called her back.

"Sora, I worry Bout you being in the rain. It's not healthy." Sora sighed.

"I'll be fine.." it was around this time that Taichi reentered the room.

"She can take my Jacket. After all our apartment is just upstairs so it's not like I'll have to walk home wet." Sora blushed. Mr. Jones smiled and nodded. Taichi took off his jacket. It was blue with yellow stripes going to the sleeves vertical's. It had an orange star on the top of each shoulder.

"Thank you Taichi. I'll give it back to you when I see you again!" and she took the package and ran out of the room, she couldn't wait to get home and show this stuff to her brother who just recently arrived from college for the winter holidays.

"SOREN! I'M BACK!" she cried. She ran upstairs to the room next to hers. Hers had a big picture of a soccer ball on it. His was bare ever since he had left to college. "SOREN! I'VE GOT IT!" she cried again. Finally, the door opened in front of her, and a man in his late teens came out. Where Sora's hair was still a bright orange, his had calmed down into a mellow auburn. He glanced at Sora and smiled.

"Hey Sis, I see it finally came. Give it a few more years and you'll blow my collection out of the water and- hey, who's jacket is that?" he asked questioningly. Sora blushed slightly.

"Mr. June's grandson just started working for him. Mr. Jones was worried about me walking home in the rain so he had Taichi, that's his name, lend me his jacket. I'm going to return it tomorrow..." Soren scowled.

"You know how I feel about strange boys knowing Sora. Nope, this won't do. You are going to have to bring him down to meet me. Mmmm hmmm... I cannot allow you to borrow jackets from some strange guy I haven't met. No no no..." he smiled. She could tell he was joking, but at the same time was serious. He didn't like the idea of her going on a date, and he didn't like the idea of her borrowing boy's jackets.

"Don't worry Soren. It's fine. It's not like we're going steady. I barely know the guy! Honestly!" she said giving her brother a light push on the arm and they sat down to look at the jersey and ball together. Soren whistled.

"Its a beauty Sora, really!" Sora smiled and took it into her room where she hung it up with all the other jersey and balls. She loved soccer more than anything in the world except Soren. She didn't know what she would without him. And so she finished what was left of her homework for the break and fell into a deep, deep sleep.

* * *

**Taichi's POV**

I had been so surprised to see her in the shop. She didn't remember me no doubt, but I still remember her. The little girl from the day. Hmmm... I wonder if I will see her again. Grandfather says that she is a regular customer, but he also says that her brother from college is in town. Siren or something, so I assume she will be spending all her free time with him. But maybe, one game of soccer, just one, she could play with me.

"TAICHI! We're closing up shop, head upstairs to your room! I'll be fixing dinner in a second!"

"Yes Grandfather!" I cried down to him and went from the employees back room to my room. My temporary room. I lay down on my bed and sighed. It had bee 5 months since it happened. Of course since then my life had been turned upside down. Dad cheating on mom, the divorce. Of course, neither of them wanted me, or my little sister Kari. Mom was so busy with her new boyfriend, and dad with his new family. I hate my step mom. I hate her I hate her! I doubt their child will be much better. My suggestion for a name, Diablo. But I guess we can't all have our way. Thank god for Mr. Jones or I might've had to live with Koushiro. Not that he isn't m best friend, but he and his family are nerds. Complete nerds. I don't want to live with nerds.

_Ding a ling a ling! _

I pick up my cell phone and flip it open. Speak of the devil.

"Hey Koushiro."

"_TAICHI! How's life in the big city?"_

"The same as life in the small city. Moving along. But-" I was about to mention Sora and ask what I should do about her, but then I remembered that Koushiro isn't the guy to ask when it comes to girls.

"_But?" _I sigh.

"But sometimes life here is kind of confusing. Everyone lives in apartments, so when they give their address, they also give their apartment number. Some guy I met, I can't even remember his name, Daisuke I think it was, handed be his address, and when it said 2C I had to ask what that meant. He looked at me like I was stupid." I could almost here Koushiro grinning on the other end. He would never get over the fact that I wasn't the brightest bulb in the bunch. In fact being nerdy is the only thing he's better at than me.

"_Don't worry about it Taichi, you'll get used to it." _yeah right.

"SO Koushiro, when do I get my first city survival kit from home?"

"Oh c'mon! I know you and Mimi must've thought of something by now! Even Joe must be wondering where I went!" Mimi and Jyou were also two of our good friends, but Jyou is in the grade above us so sometimes he doesn't quite know what's happening.

"_Well, Mimi did send... something..."_ Oh no.

"What?"

_"She says you should pierce one of you ears and give the other earring to the girlfriend your bound to get. But... I talked it out of her. I suggested either two rings or one of those half lockets. Dunne what she picked, or if she still thinks you should pierce your ear."_ Dear God Mimi, I don't want any damn jewelry. I don't have a girlfriend! But maybe...

"Well thanks Kou. I'll be sure to uh... thank Mimi. I'll be seeing you and- OH WAIT! How's Kari? I know she is still staying at Miyako's house. Its too bad that she couldn't come here with me."

"_Kari is good Taichi, she really misses you and wishes Miyako's siblings would get off the phone long enough to call you! I got to go Taichi, see you in a couple months!" CLICK!_ my first phone call back home. I learn that I'm getting jewelry. Damn Mimi what are you thinking?

**Shopping Mall, Mimi - **

The pink haired girl wandered the many amazing stores.

"LOVE VOODOO! I must send this to Taichi along with those cute silver earrings! He will be so surprised! Now he'll be able to woo any girl! Hmmm... I wonder what I should send in the package after that? OHH! Those shirts that say 'I'm with her' and 'I'm with him' with the little arrows. Oh those will be so cute!"

And the pink haired girl was lost within the magical kingdom of The Mall.

* * *

**So what did you think? I know not my best work but it willet better. Vote on**

**A) Earrings, and forcing Taichi to pierce his ear**

**B) Rings, that have a stone the color of their crests on them.**

**C) Locket, you know, those ones you break and each one wears half until they are reunited.**

**TELL ME WHICH ONE YOU WANT!**


	2. A Love of Soccer

**Ok, the results from what Mimi should send them are in. Four votes for Rings. Three votes for Lockets. 1 Vote for Earrings (YAY EARRING PERSON!). So, it is going to be rings. Unless you think that Mimi should continue to send them stuff over the 4 times Taichi visits Sora. Then I might use all. Who knows? Anyways, the rings won't come for a while because it would take a while to reach Tai, and even then he would have to wait before he decided he wanted to give them to Sora. Ok, so here is my next long neglected chapter. **

_They say love visits the heart in many ways. My visited me through a common love of soccer. I often wonder if it was true love. If it was meant to be. Back when we met, I would have scoffed at the idea. Now, I don't think that there is anything more true, than love at first sight. If only I could somehow make him remember the first time we laughed together._

_- A Thought of Love by Sora Takenouchi_

"Soren! I'm going out!" cried Sora.

"To do what?" came the suspicious reply.

"Give the jacket back and go play some footy in the park." she hollered back and ran out the front door of her apartment before she could be further questioned. The day was still grey and cold, but at least it wasn't raining. Sora ran down the same street she ran down yesterday. Past the newspaper cart and past _Digi Cyber Café , _until she saw the old faded shop. She loved how it looked, always the same and ready to welcome you.

"Good Morning Mr. Jones! I brought Taichi his jacket back!" She huffed, for she had ran down here as fast as she could to get more soccer playing time in. Mr. Jones smiled.

"Thank you Sora. Taichi!" he called. The brunette ran to the front of the shop.

"Yes Grandpa? OH, hello Sora." he smiled. It was such heart warming smile.

"Erm Taichi, here is your jacket back and thanks so much for letting me borrow it the other day. It was very kind of you." She said nervously. Sora was usually at ease with boys. Her best friend in the entire world was a boy, Yamato Ishida, but something about Taichi made her knees grow weak and a faint blush crawl to her cheek whenever she saw him.

"Thank you for returning it so promptly." He said kindly and too the jacket. Mr. Jones observed how Sora was acting. He smiled.

"Sora, I don't suppose you could take Taichi around the town? Show him where everything is. Maybe play a game of soccer with him." Sora smiled and nodded. She had been planning on going out anyways.

"Sure Mr. Jones. C'mon Taichi!" she grabbed his arm and they ran out of the shop, Sora holding her soccer ball of course. Good thing Taichi was still holding his jacket because it was bitter cold outside.

"Sora, where are we going?" Sora smiled.

"To the park, I assume you know how to play soccer working at Mr. Jones's store."

"Are you kidding me? Soccer is my life!" Sora laughed. Eventually they stopped running and slowed down into a walk.

"So who is your favorite player?"

"Hmm, definitely Beckham. You?"

"Same! He's amazing. I love the movie _Bend it Like Beckham. _Really great."

"Yeah, same. Are we close to the park?"

"Yeah, see that gigantically tall tree?" Sora said pointing. Sure enough, above the roof tops of many buildings, there was the top of a tee.

"Wow yeah, that incredibly high!"

"Yeah, that tree has been there since before the city was founded. No one has the heart to cut it down. All the couples inscribe their names in it. I found my grandma's and grandpa's once."

"No way, really? Do you think I might find my grandpa's?"

"Sure worth a shot, and here we are. Right next to the tree." Taichi looedk up and whistled. It was a _tall, tall_ tree.

"Wow."  
"Right, so anyways, let's play. One on one. And watch me kick your ass." Taichi raised his eyebrows in surprise. He didn't think Sora cursed. "Sorry for the language. But I'm serious, I will beat you!" Taichi smiled.

"You really think you can? Fine. My goal is that trashcan, yours is this bush. About equal size." Sora scowled.

"The bus is much bigger! Mine is the other trashcan! And I'm warning you! Don't play easy on me just because I am a girl!"

"Fine then, I won't. C'mon, put the ball down and lets have a go." Sora dropped the ball in between them.

"One, two three!" and they raced towards the ball. Taichi caught it and juggled around for a while, evading Sora's attempts to snatch it. He laughed. He wasn't going easy on her, she was good. He was playing hard, despite how it might've looked. But, the second he let his guard down, the ball was off his foot and being dribbled down the "field". He caught up with Sora, but she nutmegged him. Right through the legs. She picked it up, caught it with the foot. Ding. Off the trashcan. Taichi starts with the ball. Decides not to play around like he did last time. Strait for the goal on the other side. Sora tries to slide tackle him but he easily evades it. 1-1. Sora starts.

"This goal wins it all!" she declared. Taichi ran up to her. "And I intend to be victorious!"

"Not likely!" He said, he accidentally stuck his foot out a bit to far though, and Sora tripped and fell on him. The ball hit Taichi, currently on the ground, on the head and miraculously hit his trashcan. Ding.

Sora was on top of Taichi who was trying to crane his neck to see the ball. They stayed there for about 19 seconds, and burst out laughing. It was one of those times when nothing was really that funny, but you just had to laugh. Sora got up off of Taichi.

"I'm sorry Taichi." she said. Taichi was still laughing.

"T- Tai, call me Tai." his voice shaking from laughing so much. Once he calmed down, he flashed his smile.

"You know, I haven't laughed like that in a long time. In fact, I don't know what I was even laughing at. I just, had to laugh." He said. Sora smiled and looked up. His eyes were so warm and kind. So nice and loving, she found herself starring. Tai looked puzzled. He ran his fingers all through his hair. "What, is there grass or something in my hair?" Sora blinked.  
"Eh no. I have an idea, why don't we go to the _Digi Cyber Café_! Great food there! Anna, the lady who runs it. Is always happy to see me and any of my friends!"

"So we're friends then?" Tai asked looking almost hopeful. Sora smiled.

"Yeah, I believe we are."

"Good, because I don't know what I'd do if there was a girl as good as you that I wasn't friends with." No when you say good? Sora was wondering if he meant at soccer or… something else. So they walked out of the park, still laughing at nothing. Sometimes, that's the best thing to laugh at.

**Right, so next chapter will be at _Digi Cyber Café_****Run by the esteemed Anna. Who I just made up. Right now, seriously. Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed this chapter. However long or short it may be. I don't know which one it is, it's all your opinion. It did take up 2 and a half pages so I figured that was enough.**


	3. Love Thinking About You

**THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU! To all of my awesome reviewers, this chapter would not have been made possible if you hadn't reviewed and told me a chapter was wanted. Yeah I know, it took a while to update, well the truth is, my internet's been down, and this is the 4th rewrite. I'm serious, I just couldn't get this chapter to work. But now I think, it's ok. tell me what sucked (Apart from spelling because I'm bound to have at least one error) and I'll try to make it better in the next chapter. Also, I really don't want to have to many OCs, but I don't want to include characters from other seasons, so if anyone can tell me about little known characters that have almost no part in the show and I can bend them to my will, please do! Once again, thank you, and here goes it!**

_Sometimes, when I lay in bed at night, I think of all the things I love, and the first one that comes to mind is Taichi. Sure, he's followed by soccer, and Soren, and Yamato, and all of my other friends, but Taichi, is what I think of when I think of love. I don't remember it being other way. even though however many years ago it was. And, writing this down, I can see the Taichi I first met. I wonder if he thought about me as much as I thought about him. And if he did, I wonder if he still does._

_- A Thought of Love by Sora Takenouchi_

"So, this is the _Digi Cyber Cafe?_" asked Taichi looking up at the steely gray building. He could see inside, and it looked like any other hang out would. Nice booths, with stainless steel tables. It had the counter, and Taichi could see a few kids sitting at it slurping away at colas or milk or water. There were 2 desks with 6 computers and a pinball game.

"Yup, this is it! All my friends and I spend the weekends here! Maybe they're here now!" Sora pulled Taichi into the cafe and looked around, no one was there.

"Sora!" said a voice from a back. A woman in her mid 50's came out. Her smooth brown hair was done in a bun on the top of her head. She wore a long blue dress and a jacket that said Manager on the back. She had small diamond studs for earrings, and Taichi noticed a charm bracelet on her wrist, with over 100 charms it seemed. "Hello! And who is this with you?" she asked.

"This is Taichi Yagami. He just moved here. He's living with his grandfather, Mr. Jones from the soccer store?" Anna tilted her head back and let out a small laugh.

"Of course! Archie did say something about you! Where will you be sitting? The booth or the counter?"

"I'll take my usual booth thanks Anna."

"Ok! I'll be right there!" Sora took Taichi to a booth near the back.

"This is where Yamato and I usual sit."

"Yamato? Is he your boyfriend or something?" Sora laughed.

"No! Of course not! He's like, my best mate, but no. I know who he likes, and it's not me." Sora giggled and Taichi smiled. Anna came by the table.

"So what can I get for you two?"

"Oh, I'll just have a hamburger and french fries today. Oh, and a coke."

"Yeah ummm... I'll have the same..."

"Ok then!" and Anna walked away.

"Doesn't she have any waiters or waitresses?"

"Of course she does, but you know, it's Sunday. And they get the day off. They get Sundays and Wednesdays." Tai nodded and Anna came back with some food. Taichi picked up the burger and took a bite.

"Wow, this is pretty good."

"I would hope so! I made it myself!" called a voice from the back. A strong looking man in his 30's came out.

"Hpmh. So, Sora, who is this?" Sora giggled.

"He's my new friend Taichi! C'mon Josh! Don't be so protective! I have Soren for that already!" Josh's frown let up into a small smile

"Ahhh your growing up Sora! I've known you since you were about this high, and now your already running around with boys!" Taichi, who had been munching contently on his hamburger, saw the shade of red which Sora turned,

"Really? You've know Sora for that long? I'd love to here what younger Sora was like." Josh let out a small laugh and his shaggy blonde hair shook.

"Well, since you asked, there was this onetime, when Sora was about 4, I had just started working here full time you see, she was such a little girl, so in order to be heard she-"

"He doesn't need to here that Josh!" Sora cried, and hit him in the stomach. Josh laughed,

"Don't worry Sora I wasn't actually going to tell him!" and he walked away chuckling. Sora was glaring at her food and Taichi was laughing. He picked up his burger and bit into, savoring the sweet meat and ketchup and cheese as they melted together.

"Mmmmm..." this was a really, really, really, good burger. Sora looked at her watch.

"Oh shoot, I promised Soren I'd be home 5 minutes ago, I got to rush, do you know how to get back to the store Tai?"

"Yeah, I should be able to find it thanks," and Sora rushed out of the _Digi Cyber Cafe. _She turned the corner, through the apartment door, up the stairs, oh please don't let Soren be home..." She cautiously turned the key and opened the door.

"Soren..."when she got no answer she plunked down on the sofa. Soren must've gone out to the arena to visit Chad. He'd be back soon. Sora went to her room and logged onto AIM. Ah, Melissa was on. Good, she had a lot to tell her.

**Taichi's POV**

Ok, so she still doesn't remember. That's ok. The rain has started up again, it did almost as soon as I finished my burger. Anna and Josh are really nice. Hmmm, I wonder what all of those charms on Anna's bracelet were, she had a lot, and I think I saw a bracelet on the other hand, and an anklet . Hmmm... she either loves jewelry or is superstitious about something or another.

"Taichi your home! How was your day around the town?"

"Oh, it was pretty good."

"Good good, Taichi, since your going to be here when school starts, I think I'm going to enroll you at Jenai High. OK?" School? God damn it. I really was hoping I wouldn't have to go. Hmmm... but maybe Sora goes there! That would be good!

"Uh ok grandfather. That sounds fine."

"Sora, Daisuke, and Ken go there. My best costumers, so I just figured it must be a good school." Yes! Sora does go there and... hmmm Daisuke? Like the soccer playing Daisuke I met in the park? I go upstairs, back to my permanent room, and go on the computer. I have...4 emails. Hmmm... I wish I had gotten Sora's email, for some reason, I just can't get her out of my head.

_Taichi! I haven't heard much from you but I'm sure you must just be settling in! Yolie is great! They're really nice to me here. How is grandfather? Are you making new friends? Please call me!_

_Hikari_

Hikari, I really do have to call her soon...

_Hikari, I'm sorry I haven't called. Yes, I'm making new friends. And I'm glad Yolie is good to you, why shouldn't she be, she's your best friend! Say hello to everyone at home. Grandfather says hi and I miss you. Take care of yourself and don't worry. In a couple months this will all be over and we'll be living with mom again._

I almost put mom and dad again but stopped myself. I really didn't want to live with either of them, but I guess I should say we'll be living with mom I mean, at least that way Hikari won't be so sad.

_Taichi, don't worry, Mimi isn't sending earrings! Ummm... that's about all I have to say and what about school? Do you want me to just send you the work your missing?"_

_Koushiro._

Typical Koushiro, always worried about school.

_Don't worry Koushiro, I'm being enrolled into a school here. Jenai High or something. So don't worry I'll be working my ass off on homework assignments too. Just joking, you know I don't work. Anyways make sure you keep an eye on Kari, I don't want anything bad happening to her while I'm not there._

_Taichi._

I stopped when I read the address for the next two. One was from my mom and one was from my dad. I didn't want to read them. I couldn't. I highlighted them, and then my finger lingered over the delete button... click. They were gone. It's not fair. They have no write to email me now. I hate them. I got up and looked around my room. The posters of soccer players, bands, and girls I had hung on the wall. The bookshelf filled with my books. A dresser with pictures I took. Yeah, I'm into photography. Suddenly, this room felt more like home than the house I lived in ever did.

**Sora's AIM Conersation**

**SoccerLove98: Mel really! He's great!**

**EcstaticPanda213: And he's coming to our school?  
SoccerLove98: ummmm...**

**EcstaticPanda213: Thought so.**

**SoccerLove98: He might be, I mean it is the most popular high school in the city. And all of Mr. Jone's best customers go there, so there is a reason to.**

**EcstaticPanda213: Fine, bring him we'll all be going to the mall tomorrow anyways. Yamato is trying to advertise his band. Putting up flyers and whatever.**

**SoccerLove98: Oh yeah, Matt must be mad that I missed his rehersal for the concert today... but hey at least you got some alone time with Yamato! ;)**

**EcstaticPanda213: :O SORA! Please! Yama says not to miss the concert in a week or he will be really mad at you. **

**SoccerLove98: So its Yama now huh?**

**EcstaticPanda213: ...**

**SoccerLove98: Jk, jk, anywyas, dont worry I wouldnt miss it for the world!  
EcstaticPanda213: Good! o describe him for me.**

**SoccerLove98: Describe who?**

**EcstaticPanda213 ... wow... umm ok Sora... who are you currently obsessed with?**

**SoccerLove98: Im not obsessed i just... cant stop thinking about him... **

**EcstaticPanda213: Yeah mmm hmmm... listen dearie, thats called obsessiveness...**

**SoccerLove98: And you would know this from Yamato?**

**EcstaticPanda213: ... lets stick to the topic shall we? OK, describe him.**

**SoccerLove98:P Ok, he has the cleanest looking messy chocolate brown hair I have ever seen. Its all springy and soft looking, spilling out everywhere. His eyes are like deep chocolate brown pools, so sincere and honest I could just keep staring into them. He has a perfect smile showing off clean white teeth, and his tanned skin looks healthy and glowing. He is so polite and kind, plus he loves soccer.**

**EcstaticPanda213: So basically hes a chocolate bar with a nice deameaner? **

**SoccerLove98: ...**

**EcstaticPanda213: Geez, jk, he sounds nice. make sure he comes tomorrow, I g2g, dinner and wtva...**

**SoccerLove98: Yeah same, c ya tomorrow!**

**EctstaticPand213 has logged off.**

**Sora's House Normal POV **

"Soren we're just so happy your home!" said Sora's mother as she was cooking dinner. Sora was setting the table and Soren was sitting on the couch watching the soccer game.

"Uh huh, happy to be home mom." Sora checked the clock,

"Ooh Soren! Change the channel! Its time for the women's soccer game!" Soren sighed and changed the channel and Sora sat down to watch. "Amazing..."

Sora' mother sighed.

"Whats amazing is that they even let women play soccer, they should be at home holding down a steady job and taking care of their families. C'mon, turn off the TV, its time for dinner," Sora scowled at her mom's comment and turned off the television. Women could play soccer well! She could play soccer well! Not that her or dad evr really came to her games when she was in the AYSO soccer league (A/N:GO AYSO!), but at least she knew Soren encouraged her. She couldn't wait to go to the mall and meet with Taichi and the others. She was anticipating the moment.

**Hey! Ok, that's this chapter! Sorry it took me soooooo long to post it, but as you can see its quite long compared to my usual length. So anyways, that was your first look at Sora's family and how they feel towards women's soccer. Ummm Melissa, is a character I made up... because all the other girl digidestine, Mimi, Kari, Miyako, etc, are in Taichi's hometown, so I made up Melissa and another girl you wont meet till the next chapter, Then there is also Catherine (French digidestine) Maria (Mexican digidestine) and etc...maybe...we only need a small group... wtva, forget... agh... that's the chapter, and hopefully I'll write the next one relatively soon!**


	4. Some Love for My Friends

**And we're back with another chapter. Who is "we're" you ask? me, myself, and I. Ok, not really. Just never mind, im tired and am writing this at 11:00 at night, so don't bother me about how crazy I am because I will either cuss you out from being "cranky" from lack of sleep, or my reply will look something like this - 6ty7ufndanasndfk - from me falling asleep and hitting ht keyboard with my head. Ok, another chapter, sorry if I was rude, but here it is.**

_I realize how large a part our friends had in our lives. From someone, other than me, being there for Taichi, and for trying so many times to get us together, and together again. They were always the rock solid foundation we needed to utter that one little L word that gets so many into so much trouble. Sometimes I think about how we could've all turned out, for better or for worse. Sometimes, I'm glad we are the way we are. Reflecting back on life, has come to teach me, the qualities I miss about the people who made my world turn, but have lost, and have not seen or heard, for unspoken ages. I think, Taichi was one who desperately needed friends. Torn away from his own. Long distance phone calls or slow email being communication for them. I wish, maybe, getting friends and seeing smiling faces could help him now._

_- A Thought of Love by Sora Takenouchi_

"C'mon Taichi! You'll see the mall here is great!" said Sora pulling Taichi through the crowd of people on the street. The weather had lightened up, and now you could see blue sky hidden behind tufts of cotton ball clouds. There was a light breeze in the air, not cold but refreshingly cool.

"So, we're meeting your friends there?"

"Yeah, Yamato, Melissa, Sandra, Ken, Daisuke, Maria, Catherine, Takeru and Haruo."

"Wow, that is a lot of people."

"Yeah, Takeru, Catherine, Ken, Daisuke, and Maria are all a couple years younger than us, about 12-13, so they don't really hang out with us as much."

"Oh?"

"Mmm hmmm. I mean, Ken is a genius and all, so he's in, or sometimes teaching, our classes, Takeru is Yamato's little brother, and Daisuke is on the soccer team with me, so I assume you will want to meet him. Maria has a huge crush on Ken, and is always clinging to his arm, so you really cant have Ken some somewhere and not have Maria find out, and Catherine is Taker's girlfriend (A/N:OUCH! I know, sorry Takari lovers. But hey, I might make Takeru and her break up so Takeru and Kari can get together. Maybe, I don't know, lately I've been into Daikari.) so Takeru insisted on her coming." Taichi looked up at the sky, and almost tripped on the sidewalk as they finished crossing the street.  
"And they're all there to meet... me?"

"Well yeah, your new, you need some friends, other than me, maybe some GUY friends or you will be marked gay. Ummm... Daisuke is to help you with the guy's soccer team, and Ken too I forgot he was on it. Hmmm..."

"How do you even know I'm going to your school..." Sora stopped and blushed... ooops... she looked down and nearly tripped over a passer byer's foot.

"SORRY! Ummm I don't know. I just figured, because, Jenai High is so popular..." When Tai cocked his head to the side and looked at her curiously Sora's face crumbled.

"OH I knew it! Your going to Dar K. Master's High aren't you!" Taichi threw back his head and laughed.

"Gosh your so cute when you get disappointed, no, I'm going to Jenai High, Grandfather told me last night." Sora, blushed furiously at first when being called cute by such a dream, threw her arms around Taichi,

"OH THATS GREAT!" and the continued the rest of the way to the mall in happy silence. Taichi eventually noticed they were passing the park the day they had gone to before. He smiled when he remembered how they had both laid in the grass laughing, after one amazing soccer match. The tree still stood tall, carved in all of its glory. He saw the huge building they were approaching and whistled.

"Whoa, that is one big mall." Sora grinned.

"Yeah. We're meeting Yamato and the rest in the food court. You did listen to me and not have breakfast right?" Taichi slowly nodded. Of course he had had breakfast. How could he lived without it? But just to show his metabolism, his stomach rumbled, and that was good enough for Sora.

They entered the large dome like building, and were greeted by the mall smell (A/N: Ok, before you say anything, I know the mall smell is incredibly non descriptive. But think about it, isn't there just that special smell you get when you enter a mall? Isn't there? Since I have no idea what to call it, and I always smell it in the mall, the Mall Smell i have christened it.) and looks at cleanly waxed floors and wall high windows. Sora took a breath of air.

"Ahhh... the mall..." Taichi looked around. It was a... mall...

"Do you like shopping?"

"Not particularly."

"So why do you like the mall?" Taichi asked as Sora made a sharp turn and they quickly headed up an escalator

"Umm... the food court, the arcade, bookstore..."

"You like reading?"

"Of course!" Taichi looked up through the dome at the sky.

"Dear god Koushiro did a part of you have to follow me everywhere I went?" mumbled Taichi. Sora leaned closer.

"What was that?" Taichi blinked,

"Huh? Oh I said, but still have an arcade right?" Sora looked doubtful to if that was really what he said but she nodded. Finally they emerged into a large dining hall of sort with small restaurant stands everywhere.

"Here we are. Look for a tall guy, and he'll have long blonde hair... or a kid with spiky burgundy/brown hair eating off of twelve plates. Whatever you see first." she said. Taichi looked around, but finally he noticed Sora wave to a group of teens. "There they are. C'mon Taichi." they went over to greet the group. A young man, with very bright blonde hair and cold blue eyes stepped forward. His hair was fashionably cropped, but a bit tussled. He wore a sleeveless black t-shirt revealing his pale strong arms, and a pair of jeans. He gave Sora a brisk hug.

"Sora! Yes, I finally get to see you for the first time this week!" Sora smiled.

"Morning to you too 'Mato." The young man looked at Taichi.

"Hello...?" Taichi stuck his hand out and shook Yamato's.

"Taichi. Yagami Taichi."

"Hello Taichi. I'm Ishida Yamato. Or you can call me Matt, or 'Mato." A girl with very dark thick wavy brown hair stepped out, she was wearing jeans and a light blue shirt with green vertical stripes on the sleeves that rested on her fine features. She had clear blue eyes.

"HI! I'm Melissa! Sora's told me all about you..." Sora cut her off,

"And Taichi is happy to meet you Mel," Taichi smiled.

"Yeah, hi Melissa." Melissa smiled at Sora confidently. A girl with impossibly curly/wavy blonde hair stepped forward. Her hair had streaks or red in it. She was wearing a red t-shirt and white pants.

"Hey Taichi. I'm Sandra. Named after the judge!" Sandra gave a little laugh (A/N: Sandra Day O'Connor. First women justice of the Supreme Court) "My parents named me that in hopes I would follow in her footsteps and do something great."

"Yeah, but so far, I think its an insult to Justice O'Connor." Said a voice from behind Sandra. A boy with shaggy murky brown hair stepped forward. he had steely gray eyes that were focused intently on Taichi's face. he wore a light forest green shirt over a incredibly dark forest green shirt a pair of jeans. "I mean, Sandra here cant get above a B+." Sandra flushed.

"Shut up Haruo! I can too! I for your information, am president of the class, and I get strait A's. I only get a B+ in PE!" Haruo laughed.

"Well, that says a lot." Sandra kicked him in the shin and smiled at Taichi who was trying hard not to laugh.  
"Well hi." A boy with long, blue/black hair stepped forward.

"Ichijouji Ken. Nice to meet you." A boy, with spiky brown hair, darker than Taichi's, almost a burgundy color, stepped forward.

"HEY! I'm Motomiya Daisuke! But- I think we already met! Remember at the park?" Taichi remembered it, but Daisuke had been wearing sunglasses and a sweatshirt with the hood pulled up, so he had never really noticed how much Daisuke looked like him. It was... creepy to say the least. A Mexican girl, who had been momentarily clutching onto Ken's arm ran up.

"HI! I'm Maria! My family moved here from Mexico 4 years ago. Don't worry, its really easy to fit in here!" then she ran back to Ken who was looking like he wished she would disappear. A boy, who looked a lot like Yamato, but with a softer expression came forward.

"Hi Taichi. I'm Takeru, Matt's younger brother," he pulled a fragile looking blonde girl forwards. She was even paler than Yamato, and her blue eyes were crystal clear. "This is Catherine, my girlfriend, she moved here from France 6 years ago. She's my girlfriend..." Takeru said the last part blushing slightly, unused to it, proud, and slightly embarrassed.

"Hello Taichi," she said shyly. Taichi smiled.

"Nice to meet all of you." Daisuke burst forwards.

"Can we please get some breakfast now! I had to wait because we had to meet Taichi. Yamato why'd you make me wait so long!" he said whining. Yamato gave a small laugh.

"Well, considering you eat practically at ever second of the day, I figured that you could do with waiting for a meal. C'mon, the waffle stand is over this way." he said, pulling Taichi a long, ignoring the "grumblings" of Daisuke's stomach or his whining until Takeru smacked him on the head to the delight of everyone else. Sora was laughing and having fun, which made Taichi smile.

**Taichi's POV**

Wow. She has a lot of great friends. It makes me miss Koushiro and Mimi. I bet Hikari would be great friends with Catherine and Maria. Takeru, Daisuke, Ken, Maria and Catherine could hang with her Yolei and Iori. Iori is so small. With his bowl cut and wide green eyes he looks 2 years younger than he really was. So he looked about 10. Mmm... these waffles are really good. Daisuke and I ordered the same dishes, 6 chocolate chip waffles with whipped cream and a cherry on top, the whip cream looks like a happy face! Sora laughed when she heard what I was ordering. Man I lover her laugh. I remember the first time I heard it, all of those years ago. It was like a little bell. It made me laugh also. Of course, I guess she still doesn't remember. They're all chatting about they teachers they might get. Humph.

"You do want Mr. Amiro," Yamato is telling me, "But you don't want Dr. D." I nod absently. Sure. I don't really like talking about anything related to school in the summer and, its not like talking about who you want or don't want will ultimately change who you get.

"Ummm ok,"  
"I know it sounds weird, but I can't wait to be a freshmen! We're high-school kids now! Not middle schoolers, definitely not Elementary children, we are High-School Teens!" said Sandra. Ummm... ok... we're walking away from the food court, now that we finished I guess we're going... shopping... dun dun dun...

"Ummmm... where exactly are we going?" I ask nervously. Sora shrugged.

"Just wandering the mall, you know, Matt and Haruo need to stop at the music shop to get some equipment for their band..."

"Whoa! Yamato! Haruo! Your in a band! Dude!" I exclaimed. Yama blushed and shrugged, and Haruo grinned.

"Yup! The 'Lone Wolves'! We're having a concert for the beginning of school, you should come! It's going to be great!" Wow. Back home, I used to be in a band also... but we split up after a while. I play the drums... Yama pushed his hand on Haruo's head causing him to stumble and nearly trip.

"Don't boast so much Har. We're nothing special. Just another teen garage band trying to make it through..." Haruo pushed Matt away.

"How about you don't be so modest Yamato. We're good. We're not just some garage band. We get to have our concerts at the Music Hall and everything. We have fans. We have t-shirts, hats...we sign auto-graphs..." he went on and on, and I stopped listening. Sora giggled next to me.

"They're quite a pair those two. They're actually best friends, and have been since the second grade. Haruo plays the bass in the band. Then there's Kaito and Shou who play the drums and the keyboard, but, they don't really hang out with us as much. kinda a different group, 'Different worlds uniting for the common goal of music' is how Yamato puts it." I laughed a bit. Funny. Yamato and Haruo seemed pretty cool. I bet Koushiro would like them... I wonder what he's doing right now. Matt, Haruo, and Maria stayed at the music store. Maria plays the flute at the Middle School band and needed some more cleaning rags and was picking up some sheet music. Sandra and Catherine are going to go clothes shopping at god knows where. Sora and Melissa are heading towards the pet shop to get toys for Melissa's dog Shigure, named after Shigure Sohma, and Daisuke, Ken, and I are going to the video games center. I look around... wall to wall video games. They have everything.

"Oh my god..." I say, awed. Daisuke tries to sling an arm around my shoulder, realizes that I'm to tall. and stands next to me and grins.

"Oooohhhhh yeah brother," Ken smiles, really small, almost looking like it shouldn't be on his face.

"This place is very nice." I spend the rest of the time gazing over the shelves. Sadly, I have no money so I can't buy anything, but I play the games at the store. Daisuke buys Nintendogs: Dachshund and Friends. Ken buys a new controller.

"Wow Dais, never figured you for the puppy type!" Daisuke grins wide. Nothing can ever make him stop smiling. It's slightly scary.

"Hehe, I love puppies, they're sooooo cute! I'm gonna get a beagle! Because Jun nee-san says that they're as cute, hyper, and stupid as me... no wait..." his grin fades into a look of confusion as he tries to figure out if that was an insult or not. I laugh and Ken shakes his head knowingly. I hope I was never as dim as Daisuke.

Finally, we meet up with the rest of the gang outside the mall. I have to get back to man the store. Yama and Har have practice with their band. Daisuke and Ken have their AYSO meeting, Sandra, Melissa, and Sora have to go to work at Sora's mom's flower shop. Takeru is leaving with Catherine and Maria to go hang out at the park. Lucky son of a gun. Girl seriously fawn over him. Not... that they don't over me, but it loses its appeal once you notice it happening. Sora, Melissa, and Sandra direct me home, though I am starting to learn the "lay of the land" now. Sora walks me too the door. I feel like the rolls here have been reversed but whatever.

"Ummm... thanks Sora, I had I really good time..." Sora smiles at me.

"Don't worry about it Taichi! Your really cool," she says, about to say more.

"Thanks Sor, your cool to..." she blushes and walks away. I enter the shop. "I'm home Grandfather." Grandfather Jones walks out of the back room smiling.

"Ahhh, nice timing Taichi!" he says, because a group of little kids just wandered into the store. "Go help out those youngsters." I walk over too them. There's about... 5 of them. There's one who looks to be about 7 and the rest about 10. The big one might be 11 though... They're glancing around nervously. I smile at them.

"Hey, can I help you?" a 10 year old with a red hat on backwards and short cut brown hair beneath it gulps and glances outside.

"Uhh no..." I raise an eyebrow at them, what a jumpy bunch.

"Are you guys in AYSO? Do you need cleats, or maybe larger sized balls... hmmm... are your uniforms being delivered here?" The littlest one, maybe about 7 or 8 smiles.

"I'm in AYSO!" he says, delighted that he plays soccer. One of the older boys kicks him.

"Quiet Tommy!" He frowns and looks down and mumbles a sorry.  
"Are you sure you don't need any help?" I ask again. There is something about this bunch which just isn't right. The leader nods and assures me and I wander away, keeping an eye on them. The leader keeps looking across the street and getting paler and paler. Finally, I try to see what he's looking at. There are a couple of mean looking 12 year olds out there glaring at him. Ohh... I think its coming together. The leader is reaching up to get something, and the other boys are starting to walk out the door. Grandfather Jones is in the back. Time for me to make my move. I come casually to the front of the door and stop them. "You know, I know they tell you at school to share... but for a store to share, you have to pay first." The boys look down guiltily.

"What're you talking about?" one of them mumbles, I now notice he has a bruise on his face.

"Yeah, we didn't do anything." says another with a small cut above his eye. Fine, they won't give in, I'll make them.

"You know, stealing is a criminal offence. If you get caught... you could go to jail, and you know what they do to little kids in jail right?" they shake their heads. "Those bullies out there, are about 100,000,000 times nicer than the guys in jail." I whisper. Of course, none of this is true. Most of these kids would hardly have to even have a Delinquent Offense for this small crime, considering their age and the fact they were forced into it, but they don't know that heh heh heh. Tommy's crying now.

"I don't want to go to jail!" He empties out his pockets and a bunch of candy from the small rack in the corner falls out, "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Please don't tell! PLEASE!" the little kids is clutching onto my leg now crying. The others are groaning and emptying their pockets. The leader still looks scared though. He know what will happen. And I also think he knows I was bluffing. Smart kid.

"Don't worry, I won't tell, but first, you better tell me what happened." The boys sit on the floor and Tommy starts speaking.

"Well, it all started about a month ago. Those big kids showed up on the playground and started pushing us around. They would hit us and kick us and stuff! Look! Kouji's got a black eye! JP has a cut on his forehead! Kouichi has big bruises on his leg! And Takuya..."

"Is fine..." rumbled the voice from the kid with the hat, who I now presume is Takuya.

"No he's not! He got hurt on the head! There was a great big bloody lump! He had to be checked for a concu... conca... conci..." he stumbles a bit and stops, trying to figure it out. poor kid, so little can't even say concussion.

"Concussion." I say smiling. Tommy grins.

"Yeah right! A conception!" he says mispronouncing the word again, "And they said, if we stole stuff from the store they would stop and... and..." Tommy started crying all over again, "please don't make me go to jail!" he cried again. I smile and shake my head. Kids.

"Don't worry, I won't. And I'm going to deal with those kids." I say and walk out of the store. The group of kids trailing behind me. One of the 12 year olds grunts.

"Hey twerp, you get the goods?" except it sounded more like, "Eyaa twep, u got da goos?" or something. I push forward.

"You picking on these kids?" I ask. He looks at me surprised.

"Mmmaybe..."

"I asked you a question. Are you picking on these kids? Or are the words to big for your stupid brain to understand?" he blinks. I guess he hasn't been insulted in a while.

"No, they isn't. And so yeah what? What ya gonna do 'bout it?" which sounded more like, "Naw dey ain. Anso ya waaat? Whatchoo gonna do bout?" the other one asked trying to look muscle. I stand taller, push my shoulders back, and puff out my chest. You don't play soccer intensely for 10 years straight and not get some sort of well defined muscles.  
"I don't have to do anything about it. Because your gonna stop. And if you start up again." I say a hand on his shoulder and look him dead in the eye. "You will answer to me? Clear?" the toothpick he had been chewing on fell out of his mouth.

"C-clear..." he said before quickly running away. The young boys cheered. And hey, I felt like a hero. I was a hero, to them. Takuya approaches me.

"Th-thanks. I was... too scared to stand up to them before, because," he looks down ashamed, "I guess I wanted to be tough and big like them... but now..." he raises his face and smiles at me. He looks slightly like Daisuke, only slightly though. "I want to be like you..." I place a hand on his shoulder,

"Yagami Taichi." he smiles again.

"Just like you Taichi nii-san!" oh dear god what have I done? The kids pay their thanks and run off, Takuya giving me one last grin. I walk back inside and Grandfather goes and rest up in my room.

Back up there, I'm in my world again. Calm, cool, collected. I don't want to bother with calls, or emails. I just want to lie on my bed. I look at the pictures I took, hmmmm... whatever happened to my old goggles? Maybe... Takuya wants them... just to be like his Onii-san...

**Ok so there you go. Ummm... yeah... a bit of Frontier incorporated there... yeah... so he doens't give his goggles to Daisuke :( but he does give them to Takuya :) and that's it... pretty long compared to what I normally write... I guess... ummm yeah... hope u enjoyed... Sorry it too so long to update…**


	5. Love the World

**A new chapter by moi.**

**Disclaimor: I don't own Digimon. If I did, why would I be writing fanfiction?**

_You know, they say there is a pro and con that comes from every decision you make. I'm not entirely sure if that's true, and if it is, I try to focus on the Pros. I sometimes wonder if there's someone who just focuses on the Cons. I guess that person could be called a Pessimist, but even they have to see the good in something every now and then. I wonder if that's what he's become. A person who's focused only on the Cons. A sad person, who doesn't realize hes not alone. I wonder if I could change that. I wonder if I could show him something amazing. Something that just makes the world shine. Like he showed me so long ago._

_- A Thought of Love by Sora Takenouchi_

"Taichi, where are we going?" Sora asked, stumbling every once in a while. It had been a week since the mall trip, and Taichi had been doing pretty well. He seemed to know the land better than Sora thought he should. She could almost feel Taichi grin behind her.

"Its a secret!" Sora laughed, and then grimaced as she tripped over another rock. Taichi had tied a blindfold around her and was leading her to God knows where.

"Can I be let in on the secret?"

"You know Sora, if I did that I'm afraid it wouldn't be a secret anymore." Sora frowned, sighed, and kept walking.

"That's another thing I meant to ask you. You just moved here, how do you know where your going?" Taichi shrugged.

"Well, I've been visiting my Grandfather for years." Sora nodded, that made sense. But why had she never noticed him before? Why had she never talked with him, played with him, laughed with him, until now? She was about to ask when Taichi gasped. "Oh my God." Sora blinked.

"What, what's the matter?"

"They cut it down." Sora frowned,

"Cut what down Taichi?" She heard Taichi sit down on the ground. She remained standing.

"The tree..." Sora thought for a second, and then remember. Two years ago they had cut down a bunch of trees and bushes in this one area and turned it into a parking lot for the place next door.

"Oh yeah, that happened about two years ago. We were all upset." She heard Taichi get up. There was silence for a couple seconds before Taichi grabbed her hand.

"Come with me, I know where we're going." Sora stumbled along the path, following a running Taichi. Where were they going now? Where on earth could he be taking her? Suddenly they stopped and she bumped into Taichi. He had a really sturdy strong back because he nose hurt like Hell. She felt her blindfold being undone and her eyes were exposed to the world. It was dark outside, it must be about 7:00 pm now. She knew if she wasn't home soon her mom would kill her. Before here was a little tool shed and next to the tool shed were a bunch of saplings. Taichi took something out of his pocket, it looked like a water balloon, and he threw it at the trees. Sora heard a pop and out of nowhere hundreds of lights came out and started floating towards the sky. Fireflies. Every they turned there were fireflies. Sora fell down laughing in amazement.

"Taichi, this is amazing!" Taichi grinned.

"I knew you'd liked it." They sat down together and watched in amazement as the fireflies filled the sky, "Just a little piece of Wonder. No matter what happens, there will always be a piece of beauty in the world." Taichi said to no one in particular. Sora moved a but closer to Taichi.

"It's amazing Taichi. Simply amazing," They stayed there until the last firefly went out or left the sky. Taichi stood up, brushed himself off, and offered his hand to Sora who took. He pulled her up pretty easily. Sora looked at her watch 8:00 pm. Damn, she was going to be in trouble. "I um, I have to go now Taichi, thanks so much for this, it was amazing. But, I need to get home." Taichi nodded understandingly.

"Goodbye Sora, I'm sorry if I got you in trouble. See you tomorrow!" Sora nodded and ran off. She ran back towards her apartment and when she opened the door, a very mean looking mother was in front of her.

"Sora Takenouchi where have you been?" She asked sternly, "Your father and I have been worried sick. We called Melissa's apartment, Yamato's Apartment, and Sandra' apartment and when they all said you weren't there we got so worried!" Sora took her jacket off and hung it on a hook, she then took her shoes off by the door.

"Mom! I told you I was going out with Taichi. There was something he wanted to show me!" Her mother gasped.

"Taichi, who is this Taichi, is he a nice boy? Where was he taking you this late at night? What were you doing? You didn't!" Sora's mouth dropped.

"MOM! Come on! Give me more credit than that. Taichi is Mr. Jone's grandson. He is a perfect gentlemen and very kind. He just took me to show me fireflies, nothing more, just fireflies." Mrs. Takenouchi looked a bit more relieved at this.

"Fireflies, that's all?" Sora nodded, glaring at her over protective mother.

"That's all mom, I swear. Glowing bugs, nothing more."  
"Ok, then just go to your room," Sora made a move to protest, "That's for coming home late, be lucky I'm not grounding you. And NO COMPUTER!" Sora muttered a yes and stormed off to her room. Her mom was so unfair sometimes she just hated her.

**Taichi's POV**

Man that was amazing. I'm only disappointed about one thing, she didn't remember it. I thought for sure she would remember it after this but she didn't. Oh well. Keep trying. I say goodnight to Grandfather, about to go to sleep, and head up to my room. After that I get out a soccer ball and just juggling it. That's what I like to do sometimes, just juggle it. Up and down and up and down. One foot then the other. Its calming, relaxing, it helps. After a couple more minutes of strait juggling I decide to get on my computer. Oh, Yamato's one.

**TehSoccerDude91: Yama**

**LoneW0lf9212: Taichi**

**TehSoccerDude91: Sup?  
LoneW0lf9212: Nm, cept... bad...**

**TehSoccerDude91: wats bad?**

**LoneW0lf9212: You know my drummer, Kaito?**

**TehSoccerDude91: ya**

**LoneW0lf9212: hes movin**

**TehSocerDude91: dude that sux**

**LoneW0lf9212: I nd 2 find a replacement**

**TehSoccerDude91: I can play, 'm not amazing but...**

**LoneW0lf91: dude that would rock. k, can u play tom?**

**TehSoccerDude91: Dun c y not.**

**LoneW0lf91: K, that would b awesome. later**

**TehSoccerDude91:Later**

**LoneW0lf91 is no longer online**

Huh, playing for Yamato's band, that might be cool. I haven't practiced in forever but, I bet its like riding a bike. Once you learn you never forget. I hope.

**Wee! Omg, I love making up screen names for them. Ok, a translation for those of you who don't read AIM talk is Nm Nothing Much, cept Except, nd need, 2 too, 'm I'm, k ok, tom tomorrow, dun don't, c see, y why, b be. Pretty simple mostly. This was short, I know. But I'm writing this in a hurry. So sorry**


End file.
